Tokyo Mew Mew Next Gen Ch1
by SkullKitty22
Summary: This story was originally just based on a rp, but some how i actually managed to create a story plot. I'm still in the process of Ch.2, I hope you all enjoy. :3 Tokyo Mew Mew- Mia Ikumi Yumi, Suki, Satomi- Me


TMM Next Gen. Ch 1.

The olive green headed tween was sitting in her desk, her golden shining eyes bore into the chalkboard. The class bell rang, telling her class was dismissed and school was over. She tore off until she met the warm sun on her skin. She looked around to find the pink haired ex mew mew, Ichigo. You all remember her right? The teenage girl who had to fight aliens and was mixed with animal DNA, well now she was a single mother since Ayouma left to study in England. The tween tackled her mother into a hug, grinning. "Hey mom! Are we going to the cafe again?" she questioned.

"Of course we are, sweetheart." Ichigo said smiling back.

"Yay!" she yelled with joy and jumped up and down. Ichigo laughed at her daughter's excitement and took her hand, and led her to the Mew Mew cafe. The door opened to an adult Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, Ryou, and Keicherrio. The olive green haired girl pounced on Minto from behind, making Minto fall over.

"Ahh! Yumi!"she said angrily. Yumi just grinned and snickered at her, but then that ended when Ryou picked her up. She kicked and flailed, but failed to get out of her uncle's grasp. Ryou just smiled and ruffled her hair. " You're just like you mother when she was your age." he said amused and placed her down on the floor while she was cursing under her breath. Keicherrio came over and placed a iced sweet tea on the nearest table.

" Sweet iced tea just how like it , little princess." he said smiling his usual charming smile and patted her on the head, before walking away. She smiled back before her walked away and took a small sip of the sugary tea. Suddenly, she and all the other ex mew mews heard a loud explosion from outside. Yumi turned her head to face her mother.

"What was that?" she asked with a worried expression. Her mom didn't answer, but took her hand and ran outside. Yumi saw her sister, Suki, floating...with large ears... and strange clothes. She was talking with three other young men that had the same features. Suki turned around to look at Ichigo and Yumi, and then turned back to the emerald green headed floating man and whispered something in his ear. He flew toward the pink haired fast until his lips planted on hers. A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she pulled away fast. A smirk lay upon his lips which he licked with delight.

" Delicious.. simply delicious. Long time no see keneko-chan~ Ya missed me?" he questioned with a hint of seduction in his voice. He got closer to Ichigo and caressed her cheek, smirking. Yumi was always protective of her mother, never letting any man touch her. To see this... a strange man touching her mother like this...pissed her off. She slowly took the small pocket knife out of her pocket and went into stealth mode. She snuck over behind the man, grabbed him from behind, and put the pocket knife to his throat. He had a confused expression on his face, wondering who did that and how they even managed to sneak up behind him without him noticing.

"Touch my mother again and you get it" Yumi hissed and pressed the knife closer to his throat, which made him flinch. He turned his head to see her golden cat-like eyes, full of hatred, glare into his golden eyes. He observed her for a second, golden cat-like eyes... green hair... elf-like ears... great stealth and good with weapons. Somehow, she resembled him in a lot of ways and also Ichigo in some ways. Instead of looking scared, he just smiled, and then started laughing. A confused expression painted her face and she pulled the pocket knife away which had a tiny bit of blood on the tip.

" Why are you laughing? You must be a physcopath or something." she said with a hint of hatred, the confused expression still covered her face. The man turned his head to Ichigo, smirking.

"Well, I never knew I was a father, why didn't you tell me keneko-chan?" he asked sarcasticly. Her face was full of anger and confusion.

"W-what do you mean Kisshu?" she questioned still angry, but there was tiny bit of fear in her eyes. She shook that off and took out her pendant. She tranformed into her Mew Mew form and so did the rest of the Mew Mews."You're not touching my daughter Kisshu! So, just leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled. Meanwhile, Yumi was very confused with the situation and started to back away slowly. While trying to get away with that, the brown and purple haired aliens grabbed her by her arms.

"Why can't I she's my daughter too and you kn-"he was cut off by Yumi yelling at his brothers. He flew over to Yumi and held her face lightly, still a smirk on his face."My my, you're a naughty one aren't you? Well, I'm keeping you this time my mini keneko-chan." he said, entertained. She bared her fang like teeth and tried to bite him, but Kisshu was to fast and avoided it."Definitely like her mother" he said to himself.

No! You're not taking Yumi! Mew Mew strawberry bell!" she chanted and her Mew Mew weapon shot out a blast of power, which Kisshu avoided easily.

"See you later, keneko-chan."he sang and flew into the and dissappered. The brown and purple haired aliens, as well as Suki, flew into the air and dissappered.

.Yumi POV.

I woke up in a strange room, a place I was not familiar with at all. I then remembered the incident from before and checked the door to see if it was locked. I started to panic when it was locked, but then I got an idea. I pulled a small pin out of my pocket and started to pick the lock.I dropped my pin on the floor when a familiar voice asked "What are you doing?". I turned around to see Kisshu with a confused look on his face staring at me."You weren't trying to escape were you?" he questioned.

"Uh n-no, o-of course not." I panicked slightly.

"Then what is this?" he asked, picking up a crooked pin. I panicked more when he smirked in amusement. Just then, Suki appeared in the room and hit Kisshu on the head with a book.

"Leave her alone Kisshu. You already cause enough trouble for all of us." she scolded. Kisshu pouted as the two other aliens appeared in the room. The purple haired one looked about Kisshu's age and the brown haired one looked about 15 or 16. All of them were looking at me, in result made me feel over whelmed. The purple haired one eyes bore into me, but some how I felt like he was scanning me in some way. The brown haired one's eyes were full of intrest and he slightly leaned in to get a closer look at me. Suki was still scolding Kisshu who was still looking at me. I got irritated at the brown haired teenager being so close to me, so I pushed him away which made him stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" he asked loudly and irritated. Kisshu burst out laughing and I just glared at the brown haired alien on the floor and made my way to the door, picked it, and then slipped through the open door without anyone noticing. I started to creep down the hall way until I was far away enough from that room for them to hear me. My eyes wondered around until they layed upon a green light emitting from a room. When I peeked my head in, I discovered it was a room with lots of computers and a really huge one with many numbers on it that looked like codes. "Hm, It might be challenge, but I'm definitely up to the task. I love hacking." I whispered to my self smiling. I sat down on one of the stools and started to type in all the passwords as quick as a dragonfly on crack. Once she finished all the passwords, tons of information appeared on the screen. Her eyes scanned the screen and she mumbled some of the words from the information."Deep Blue... re-new Earth...destroy the human race.. What? What does all this information mean?" she asked herself irritadly and and took out a black hard drive. She plugged in the hard drive and it copied all into the hard drive." Whatever, I can just ask Suki about it later."I mumbled to myself and walked out the computer and walked into another room which looked like the kitchen. I leaned back in one of the chairs, got me ipod out and started singing. Suki walked in with her strange attire on and noticed my singing.

"Your singing is awesome, always." she complimented. I blushed in embarresment because I hated people hearing me laughed slightly and messed up my hair. "Oh, by the way I know someone you might, you know, get along with" she said and nudged me with elbow. I blushed slightly in embarresment, and then a red headed alien with cherry red eyes walked in shyly." This is Satomi, he's your age, so I thought you would enjoy his company." she smiled and walked away, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as the red head took a seat next to me. He looked nervous and kept staring at me, so I ignored him. He kept scooting closer to me, until his seat was right next to mine. I didn't start to blush until he put his hand on my leg, and he smiled sweetly at me, gazing into my honey eyes. I smacked his hand away, looking a little irritated.

"What the hell, dude? I don't even know you!" I yelled and got up. I didn't bother to push the chair back in. I stomped down the hall trying to find Suki, but bumped into a large figure and fell to the ground."Hey, get th-" I interuptted myself when I looked up at the tall and imtimidating, purple haired alien. I slightly cowered as he stared at me with his dark purple ones.

"I've been looking for you, come with me." he said flatly.

"No."

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to make you." he said. He then grabbed my legs and started to drag me down the hallway. I was flailing my arms around, and trying to keep a grip on the floor so it would stop the dragging. I ended up failing when he dragged me into that same computer room from before. He let go of my legs, resulting of me just laying there on the floor, exhausted. Kisshu, and the brown haired alien were in the middle of a conversation before the purple haired alien dragged me in.

" You didn't have to drag her in the room, Pai." he said, his voice and eyes filled with sympathy as he turned his gaze to me. I sit there, annoyed.

" She wouldn't come, so I forced her."

" Well that's definately a warm welcome." the brunnete butted in sarcastically.

While they were arguing, I was busy searching my satchel for my pistol, that Suki gave me incase of emerngencies. I would transform into my demon form to intimidate them right now, but I don't want to reveal my secret, even if they are family. I finally felt my pistol and pulled it out, I aimed it torward the wall, pulled the trigger. The gun made a loud "BANG" noise, gaining there attetion by turning their heads to face me.

When the aliens turned to face Yumi, they turned around to see her holding a pistol, smoke steaming from the bullet hole. She looked annoyed, like she's been in this situation before.

"Now would you all just stop arguing, and tell me what the hell is going on?!" she yelled. Kisshu looked stunned, he didn't expect his daughter to be like this. He thought she's be all sweet, stubborn, and shy, like Ichigo. Yumi bared her fangs to intimidate them even more.

"Now, I suggested you tell me, unless you want to have an early grave."

" I doubt you have the courage to shoot us." Pai said, glaring back. Yumi aimed the gun at Pai's heart, her finger on the trigger.

"You sure about that?" Kisshu then sighed and walked over to her, lowering the gun. He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

" Calm down Yumi, we just wanted to explain what's happening, so you're not as confused. I'm your biogoical father, and these are your uncles." he gestured torward the bored brunette and the scowling violet. "They're Taruto and Pai, and I'm sorry if they didn't give you a warm welcome." he glared at Pai and then turned his attention torward Yumi again. "You're going to live with us for a while, same with your sister Suki. First, we need to go over a few things with you. One, you're not human, you're an alien, like myself."

" Explains being a freak." I retorted rudely. His face looked a little angry when I called myself a freak, but he seeme to brush it off.

"Two, you need to learn how to fight in battle."

" Already know how to do that."

" And three, we need to inject a type of medicine in you."

"Excuse me? What?" I took a few steps back from Pai, with the large needle in his hand.

Before I could get to the door, he injected the needle into me. The pain started to spread all over, and I clenched my teeth. After a few minutes of the throbbing pain, everything went black.

When I gained my conciousness back, I was laying somewhere warm and soft, probally a bed. My muscles ached all over, it was probally because of the needle Pai injected in me. I noticed the blankets were unormally warm, so it must've been some kind of heating blanket or something like that. I tried to move, but groaned out in pain, as a result of my muscles throbbing in pain more. I cursed quietly at the pain, and tried to relax more. I felt a hand run through my hair. Was it Suki's? No... it was to big to be her hand. My eyes darted to see Kisshu, or my dad. I growled with annoyance, wanting to swat his hand away.

" Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked, his voice full of sympathy.

" Oh, of course not. It's not like I just got injected with a HUGE needle, and my body's hurting all over." I retorted, sarcastically. He chuckled a bit, and then turned me around so I could face him. He had a wide smile on his face, and he stroked my hair a bit more, which relaxed me just a bit.

"Stop touching me."

"Why?"

" Because I said so."

" Well I'm your father, so does that mean I can touch you?"

"No. It doesn't."

" Give me a good reason why I can't touch you."

"Because a loser like you can't handle my awesomeness."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Yes really." He laughed a bit, and wrapped his arms around me gently, hugging me lightly.

" If you were worrying that I was going to hurt you, you shouldn't, because I would never hurt you. I love you Yumi." he said as he kissed me on the forhead. " You're one of the most precious things in the universe to me. You're my precious little keneko-chan that I'll protect with my life." he said sweetly, and smiled warmly at me. My eyes widened a bit in surprise... no one's ever said anything like that to me, not even Suki. Sadness suddenly welled up inside my chest, and soon did tears in my eyes. The salty liquid ran down my cheeks, quickly being replaced by many new ones, while I let out a few sobs.

Kisshu suddenly looked worried, and hugged me a bit tighter.

" What's wrong, honey? Did I say something wrong?" His voice full of concern.

"No one... No one's ever cared about me enough to say something l-like that." I managed to choke between sobs. " Everyone hates me!" I practically burst into tears, soaking my father's shirt with them. He held me close and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, Shhhhh. Calm down, Daddy's here. I'm here now... No more being lonely as long as you're with me. I'll make everything better... Now no more crying okay? If you keep crying, then I might end up crying too. I know how you feel too... You're mom never loved me back, and she still doesn't... It hurts, but I'll help you get rid of all your hurt before I get rid of mine, okay?" he smiled sadly, and wiped some of my tears away, as they were slowly surrperssing.

Five minutes later, I had stopped crying, leaving me with tearstains which felt like they were acid buring my face off. I was now breathing shakily, my golden honey eyes looking into my dad's golden honey ones. I lowered my head, resulting in it being in his chest.

"I promise I won't ever let you go Yumi... Ever...I love you my mini keneko-chan." he said quietly, and kissed my forhead one more time before continuing to stroke it. "Now go to sleep, you need your rest if you want the pain to go away."

"...Goodnight...dad.." I muttered before drifting off to sleep in my dad's warm chest.

" Goodnight, Honey." Kisshu said quietly, and then also drifted into his sleep, still holding the most precious thing in the world to him.

His daughter.

End of Ch.1


End file.
